Destinos Entrelazados
by GriisleChan
Summary: Al segundo príncipe de Britannia, quien se recuperó de un sucedo pasado, se le presenta la oportunidad de volver a amar y no piensa rendirse hasta que ese, su mas fiel sirviente, le correspondiese ¿Que podría pasar entre estos dos jóvenes? Prince!ArthurxMaid!Kiku. One-shot *AU*


¡Puff~! me tarde una semana, justito, en acabar este fic u_u tuve mis bloqueos y mal momentos(?) pero aun así, estoy feliz de haberlo acabado~ mas porque deseaba desde hace un tiempito escribir algo referente al estilo princexmaid.

Tal vez la trama sea rara y que el romance sea super azucarado XD de verdad, no se que me paso... ultimamente esto asi tan cuchi me anda saliendo muy seguido.

Bueno, no digo mas XD tan solo espero sea de su agrado y que no haya quedado "feo" o, en su defecto, extraño XD

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio~ pero este fic si, no me rompí la cabeza para escribirlo por nada XD

**Aclaraciones:** AU. OOC. Versiones Prince!ArthurxMaid!Kiku. Uso de nombres humanos. Mencion de: Anne (Fem!Escocia), Fatima (Fem!Portugal) y Paulo (Portugal). No apto para diabeticos(?) XD

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Destinos Entrelazados**

**.**

Britannia, región la cual ubicaba al centro norte del continente, era un Reino prestigioso, tranquilo y próspero con un buen futuro por delante. Sus reyes, quienes ya contaban con tres hijos, eran, de lejos, los mejores reyes en toda la historia de Britania, los cuales transformaron de manera increíble el vivir de todos en el reino.

Al centro de toda la gran región que abarcaba Britannia se encontraba el castillo en donde ambos reyes residían con sus hijos, bueno, dos de ellos porque la mayor, Anne, se había casado hace ya un tiempo atrás y vivía con su esposo en el reino de este, en donde estaban a punto de ser coronados como los nuevos reyes.

Entonces, ese en quien estaba la esperanza de ser el sustituto del Rey en un futuro no tan lejano, era Arthur, el segundo hijo, un rubio oji esmeralda de cejas pobladas, una herencia que iba de generación en generación en su familia, y con una personalidad característica de un caballero, pero que cambiaba drásticamente dependiendo del caso, lo cual le llevaba a parecerse más a su madre.

Justo en ese entonces, el mismísimo Arthur caminaba a paso lento y con la mirada un poco perdida por los inmensos pasillos de aquel palacio que le vio nacer y crecer...

Otra vez, ya sin saber por cuanta vez ya, había soñado con aquel día... El cual, sin duda, fue el peor de su vida, en donde vio morir a esa quien amó durante tanto tiempo y estuvo pronto a ser su esposa.

Se mordió el labio inferior, molesto por el haber soñado con aquello, después de tanto tiempo. A pesar de que ya había pasado más de un año le era aun imposible el dormir tranquilo, casi siempre se levantaba a media noche, asustado, por el haber vivido otra vez tal día. Pero, a tales alturas, esos sueños disminuían cada vez mas…

Esa noche, a un poco más de la media noche, decidió salir y despejar su mente. Pensando que ya era suficiente tortura para él, ya había sufrido demasiado. Pues, para su alivio, sus padres, luego de tal desgracia, decidieron el no insistir más en el asunto de conseguirle una esposa, sus progenitores eran conscientes de que su hijo iba a necesitar un largo tiempo para reponerse y seguir adelante.

Y ese tiempo, sin duda, estaba por acabar.

-¿Arthur-sama?-

Se detuvo de pronto, regresando a la realidad al estar muy sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pestañó un par de veces y se extrañó al ver ahí a ese, quien más que un sirviente, era un amigo, uno de sus amigos más preciados.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Qué hace despierto a estas horas?- se mostró claramente preocupado, una preocupación sincera que iba más a allá de su función como sirviente.

Arthur negó levemente con la cabeza.

-No es nada- a pesar de que lo negaba todo, en sus ojos había angustia, y eso Kiku lo notó- Tan solo iré al jardín a tomar un poco de aire-

-¿Seguro?- para nada convencido exclamó, sabiendo que no importara cuanto podía insistir, sabía que su señor no iba a comentarle nada.

-Si...- asintió, en un susurro.

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, al tener de frente al delicado Kiku, quien más de una vez le demostró que sólo lo era por apariencia, pues era un gran guerrero el cual tenía una habilidad impresionante con la espada. Se percató que este aún tenía su uniforme puesto cuando debería el estar descansando en su habitación. Iba a preguntarle, de curioso, pero les fueron robadas las palabras de la boca.

-Me encargaba de unos asuntos que su majestad me encomendó- así como si hubiese leído la mente del rubio explicó.

El joven príncipe, que en ese momento no llevaba su corona consigo por obvias razones, relajó los músculos, sintiéndose tranquilo al recordar que su hermana mayor iba a presentase ahí, junto a Paulo (quien era su esposo) en unos días. Al pensar en la imagen de su cuñado, su mirada decayó un poco, pues este era primo de su difunta novia.

-¿Volvió a soñar con Fátima-sama?-

Se sorprendió, tan solo un poco, al escuchar tal pregunta. Definitivamente, era ese joven sirviente quien más conocía sus expresiones y actitudes.

-¿Quieres acompañarme afuera?- invitó, necesitando de ese aire fresco urgentemente. Y, no mucho menos, el hablar con alguien ¿Y quién mejor en ese en quien confiaba más que a nadie para escucharle? Pues fue Kiku, por sobre los demás, quien estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesitó. Así lo había sido siempre y así mismo lo será.

Kiku aceptó, con un movimiento ligero de su cabeza, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta uno de los jardines del palacio, el jardín de rosas del cual Arthur estaba enamorado, y porque no, el peli negro le aguardaba también un cariño especial.

Al salir, la suave brisa de la noche les recibió, erizando la piel de ambos, cosa que no les impidió continuar y perderse entre las bien cuidadas rosas hasta llegar, sin interrupciones y en total silencio, hasta un buen lugar para sentarse y conversar.

-Nunca me cansare de este lugar- suspiro, sintiéndose mas tranquilo, una vez que se sentó e invitaba a su acompañante al hacerlo junto a él. Orden que fue cumplida.

-Cada vez es más hermoso- susurró- Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso- miró con confianza a los ojos del príncipe.

Arthur le sonrió, siendo está una sonrisa poco apenada y sin muchos ánimos.

-Ya conoces la historia- desvió la mirada de la café del otro joven y la posó en el sin fin de rosas, sintiéndose tranquilo. El ir a ese lugar siempre le hacía bien- Pero... ¿Sabes qué?-

-¿Uh?- el japonés se mostró más que nada interesado, luego de ver él como el rostro del rubio se mostraba en absoluta paz.

-Ha pasado mucho desde entonces...- hizo silencio por unos segundos para continuar- El dolor cesó ya hace tiempo y fue recién que me di cuenta- confesó, a ese quien le escuchaba en silencio.

Kiku abrió los ojos de par en par, claramente sorprendido. Para luego relajar su mirada y sonreírle con calidez, eso era un buen paso...

-Me alegro mucho por usted, Arthur-sama- le dijo, de todo corazón, compartiendo su felicidad.

-Amé a Fátima durante un largo tiempo y aún después de perderla…- un flashback se presentó en su cabeza, cuando ese reino enemigo de la familia de ella quien, por capricho, decidió acabar con la vida de la única princesa- Pero, tengo la mejor dicha del mundo al tener una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo chance para volver a amar- el romance no era lo suyo, pero si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos se volvía bastante profundo.

El fiel acompañante del noble se asombró aún más luego de tales palabras ¡Era una noticia maravillosa! Pero, sin poder detenerlo, sintió un enorme vacío en su pecho. El mismo cuando Arthur le contó sobre su amorío con la princesa de Lusitania, de la región de Iberia.

-¿A que se... Refiere?- la voz le salió en un apenas audible hilito, ansioso y temeroso a la vez por saber el que consistía todo. Pero, todo por su posición, mantenía su usual semblante sereno, cuando por dentro estaba rompiéndose lentamente.

Arthur se quedó en silencio, pensando más a fondo en las palabras adecuadas, pues lo que está por decir -o confesar más bien- no era para nada fácil.

-Kiku... Me conoces tan bien como yo a ti ¿No?- tomó aire, rígido, y giró su rostro hasta quedar frente al otro.

-Por supuesto- asintió, sin inmutarse, quedando atrapado en los ojos esmeraldas del rubio.

-Entonces...- su mirada brilló, eso el peli negro lo notó, y tal cosa le puso nervioso... Todo se estaba saliendo de control- Sabes bien que yo no te mentiría… Mucho menos acerca de estos sentimientos que nacieron y que hoy tengo hacia ti...- iba a explicarse mejor, que era amor lo que sentía por él, pero le interrumpieron.

-No- bajó la mirada, al hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano por romper el hechizo que producía la mirada esmerada de Arthur en su no tan frágil persona. Por favor, él, Kiku Honda, era fuerte ¡Era uno de los mejores espadachines de todo el reino! Entonces... Ahí, frente a su príncipe, se sentía tan vulnerable, sentía que si todo seguía así no iba a poder soportarlo más.

-¿No?- estaba desilusionado, al sentir que ese simple "no" le cerraba las puertas, las únicas que habían, de su felicidad.

-Arthur-sama... Yo le aprecio demasiado, lo sabe, daría hasta mi vida por usted, pero...- se excusó, su corazón latía tan rápido por los nervios, pero al mismo tiempo se quebraba con cada cosa que decía.

Y si, ahí, rodeados del inigualable jardín, ambos estaban claros a que iba todo...

-Entiendo- sin previo aviso, tomó la pálidas manos del otro, no dándose por vencido- Sólo te fijas en nuestra posición ¿No es así?-

De nuevo, la mirada del noble capturó a la café del más bajo. Siendo esta vez incapaz de zafarse.

-Es... La realidad- susurró, destruido al recordarlo.

-Pues no, la realidad es otra...- se mostró molesto, todo ante la terquedad del joven sirviente. El, quien se había armado de valor cuando lo encontró hace un rato atrás, vio una oportunidad, una para rehacer, prácticamente, su vida.

-No puede cambiar eso- continuó.

El silencio reinó, otra vez, con un Kiku que estaba al borde de derrumbarse, cosa que no notaba el rubio, y este último dolido... Pero no se iba a rendir, tenía una corazonada y sabía que el peli negro también le amaba, pero por razones de estatus este no se daba el gusto de aceptarlo.

-Kiku... Dímelo, sin rodeos, di que no me amas y que fui un iluso al haberme enamorado de ti- soltó, de pronto, jugándolo todo en ese momento, ofreciéndole una mirada llena de sentimientos. Necesitaba una respuesta, ya mismo, no quería hacerse más ilusiones.

Eso fue demasiado, hasta para alguien como él que había retenido por tanto tiempo eso que sentía por su joven príncipe. Ahí, justamente, perdió eso que le ayudaba a ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Así que, aferrándose a las manos del rubio, sus ojos se humedecieron. Era el momento de abrir su corazón.

-E-esto... - lagrimas descendían de sus ojos, no de tristeza, todo porque se sentía libre.

Arthur le miró en silencio, lo que menos quería era verlo llorar ¡Era un egoísta! Solo pensó en él y no en ese a quien tanto amaba. Tal vez, lo presionó demasiado.

-Discúlpame...- con el pulgar, al soltar una de las manos ajenas, limpió sus lagrimas con delicadeza- Yo no...-

-Por favor, usted ya dijo suficiente, déjeme hablar a mi- llevó su mano libre hasta los labios del rubio, callándolo en el acto.

Arthur, sorprendido, asintió preparado para escuchar su respuesta, nervioso y ansioso a la vez.

Kiku, al recuperar la compostura, se olvidó de todo, de su posición, de su triste pasado, de lo que le había sucedido a Arthur... De todo, tan solo existió momento entre el rubio y él mismo, nada más.

Escuchaba cada palabra de su fiel acompañante, ese joven y delicado chico con personalidad única, ese quien blandía una espada con suma elegancia y que tenía una habilidad increíble... Ese quien le contaba que desde hace años, tiempo después de que llegó al palacio, un sentimiento de cariño que después se transformo en amor, nació hacia su persona.

Es que... De lejos, Arthur fue la primera persona quien lo trató bien, que le trataba como un igual y que velaba por él. A pesar de que era ese su trabajo, cosa que hacia porque le nacía, muchísimo más allá que por obligación.

-Tanto tiempo...- acabó el relato, Arthur estaba impactado al haberse enterado de todo- Yo no lo sabía...-

-Era esa la idea, por nada del mundo iba a permitir destruirle la felicidad, no por lo que siente un simple plebeyo- se sinceró, a como lo estuvo haciendo, sonriendo levemente sin rastro de lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pero- tomó sus manos de nueva cuenta, esta vez llevándolas a su pecho- Ahora eres tu quien ha reconstruido mi felicidad-

Kiku se sonrojó por tales preciosas palabras, no podía si quiera creer que fuesen para él. Era todo como un cuento, esos que se les contaban a los niños y que tenían un final feliz.

Por primera vez, en tanto tiempo, Arthur logró abrirse de nuevo hacia alguien. Y, a su punto de vista, todo había salido mucho mejor de lo que pensó ¿Esperarse que su fiel sirviente le correspondiera? En ningún momento, más que nada por lo pesimista que podía llegar a ser. Pero ahí, justo frente suyo, estaba él sonriéndole con esa dulzura que le había enamorado, esa que solo tenía para su persona y nadie más. Entonces, no pudo aguantar más y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta el rostro pálido del otro chico hasta unir sus labios con los de él.

El peli negro se tensó, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y sintió, por un corto momento, que perdía el aire. Todo, más que nada, porque no se esperaba tal acción, simplemente, sucedió de la nada. No hizo más, con su inexperiencia, que corresponderle a como pudo, sintiendo un calor emerger en su cuerpo y su corazón latir tan rápido como si se fuera a salir de su pecho.

Y, por si fuera poco, tenían al mejor escenario para sellar tal confesión de amor.

Despacio se fueron separando cuando ya el aire hizo falta, se quedaron observándose de cerca, ambos con un rubor en sus mejillas, sonrieron totalmente felices por todo lo que había sucedido, para finalmente fundirse en un abrazo.

Simplemente ¡Había sido una noche de locos! Bueno, del buen hablar. Todo lo que pasó ahí era el inicio de una nueva vida para ambos… una nueva vida juntos.

-Será mejor regresar adentro- susurró el rubio tan solo unos minutos después de silencio al sentir el cuerpo del mas bajo temblar ligeramente entre sus brazos.

-Se ha hecho tarde, mi deber es acompañarle a su habitación- una vez que se separaron Kiku insistió, aún apenado por lo que pasó, frotándose los brazos, todo por el frío que a esa hora ya hacía.

El rubio no se veía muy afectado, pues llevaba un grueso saco encima de su ropa de dormir. Aunque en un principio, en un acto caballeroso, quería ofrecérselo pero sabía que este no lo iba a aceptar, ya lo conocía. Lo miró por unos segundos, con una leve sonrisa, y sin más tomó su mano y corrió alejándose del lugar que presenció el cambio de esos dos jóvenes muchachos.

-E-espere- chilló, un poco exaltado, una vez que entraron al palacio.

-¿Qué pasa?- se detuvo y encaró su mirar.

-Todos duermen en estos momentos, no sería bueno despertarlos- Kiku jadeaba, por la carrera, y se acomodó el cabello luego de que este se desordenada por la misma razón.

Arthur cayó en cuenta y le dio la razón, un poco apenado por su actitud anterior ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba muy feliz, hasta el sueño se había zafado y todo. Hacía años que no experimentaba tanta felicidad junta…

-¿Arthur-sama?- llamó su atención, al notarlo ido- Vayamos- al obtenerla, inició a caminar hasta la habitación del príncipe, siendo seguido por este.

Arthur tomó, de nuevo, con delicadeza la mano del otro chico, pero esta vez sin correr. Kiku se vio sorprendido, pero al recordar que no había nadie cerca tan solo reforzó ese agarre, sintiéndose, por primera vez en su vida, protegido ¿Curioso verdad? Se suponía que tenía que ser al revés, por su obligación, pero esta vez era él quien se sentía tan seguro estando tan cerca del noble. No sabría qué sería de él si este se fuera de su lado ¿Sería muy cursi decir que moriría? Bueno, ahora esas palabras parecían más lógicas para él, en realidad, para ambos. Si Arthur perdiera a Kiku, ni siquiera quería pensar que de la misma forma que Fátima, no sabría qué sucedería con él…

Sin interrupción alguna llegaron hasta la habitación, disfrutando de ese ratito, por ese día, que les quedaba juntos. Bueno, así Kiku lo pensó en un principio…

-_Oyasuminasai_- hizo una leve reverencia, por costumbre.

-No es necesario que hagas eso, por lo menos cuando estamos solos-le recordó, con tranquilidad.

-Entonces… -rió, al ocurrírsele algo. Y ni dio tiempo de que el rubio reaccionara ya que se acerco hasta él, se puso de puntitas y dejó un rápido beso en la mejilla ajena a modo de despedida.

-Esto si me gusta- conmovido por tal acción, sabiendo lo cerrado que podía ser el peli negro, exclamó totalmente satisfecho.

-Que descanse- hizo un gesto con la mano antes de dar media vuelta y caminar un par de pasos dispuesto a ir hasta su propia habitación.

Pero…

-¿Q-que?- ahogó un gritito al sentir el cómo lo tomaban y lo alzaban en brazos. A modo de reflejo, en otra posición hubiese tomado defensa, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de quien el cargaba. Al sentir que era el mismísimo Arthur se sintió tranquilo… bueno, hasta ahí porque no sabía cuáles eran sus intensiones.

Rápidamente, Arthur entró a su habitación, la cual tenía la puerta medio abierta y la cerró una vez adentro, aún con Kiku en brazos y lo depositó con delicadeza en su ancha cama. Al más bajo no le dio tiempo de reaccionar si quiera, puesto que Arthur se había posicionado encima suyo.

-¿A-athur-sama?- nervioso y con las mejillas sonrosadas, sintiendo su corazón latir desenfrenadamente, logró pronunciar. La distancia entre ambos era corta y, a pesar de que podría imaginarse lo peor, se sentía cómodo… a gusto.

-Tengo una última orden para ti, no, más bien una petición… - le dijo con un tono de voz sereno, aun asimilando lo de hace apenas unos momentos. En realidad, él no era de darle "ordenes" a su sirviente, pues una vez que se hicieron buenos amigos había dejado aquello.

El oji café tragó saliva y se sonrojó aún más, no podría…

-Quédate a dormir… conmigo- soltó, avergonzado, a pesar de que su mirada se mostraba tranquila, igual que su voz. Luego, al sentir que lo incomodaba, se quitó de encima y se acostó a su lado, dándole la espalda.

Kiku relajó los músculos, reprochándose en su interior por el haberse permitido el pensar _tales cosas_. Su mente, a quien siempre le hizo caso hasta ese día, solo le decía que no podía hacerlo, que eso no era lo correcto; pero, por otro lado, estaba su corazón que prácticamente le gritaba que aceptase.

Y a este último fue a quien le hizo caso, con todo gusto.

-No podría desobedecer una orden, mucho menos si es suya… - ante el silencio que se presentó, se escuchó la suave voz de Kiku, quien se había dado la vuelta para aferrarse a la espalda del príncipe, el cual sonreía levemente ante tal respuesta.

Arthur se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente a Kiku, quien le miraba con cariño. Esto último fue suficiente para que se animara a abrazarle, despertando, en ambos, miles de sensaciones cálidas de nueva cuenta.

Lo que estaba mal y lo que era correcto, ya eso no importaba pues ahí, junto a quien amaban, sentían que no importaba que sucediese, ahí iban a estar para el otro, siempre.

-Te amo… hoy, mañana y siempre- dejándose llevar por el momento, hizo énfasis en tales palabras, las cuales provocaron que un sentimiento de inmensa paz se presentara en el cuerpo de ese quien tenía en sus brazos.

-Jamás olvide que yo igual… que no importa que pase, yo estaré a su lado- cerró los ojos y confesó, con total seguridad.

Arthur suspiró, muy satisfecho al escuchar aquello, y se apegó más, si se podía, al cuerpo de más bajo.

-Buenas noches…- se despidió dándole un dulce beso en la frente.

Y, sin más, se quedaron profundamente dormidos con una leve sonrisa de felicidad marcada en sus rostros.

Justo en ese entonces todo daba inicio al futuro que aún tenían por delante. Debían que, incluso, superar algunas dificultades, pero eso no les iba a impedir que siguiesen juntos, así tal cual ambos deseaban con todo su ser.

Tal vez para otros ajenos a ellos, las cosas pudieron suceder muy rápido entre ambos, todo en una sola noche de revelación. Pero, la realidad era que les tocó esperar muchísimo, sobre todo al peli negro, para poder permitirse escuchar a su corazón. Arthur no se quedó atrás, tuvo una terrible perdida y recuperarse fue difícil, mas no imposible, sobre todo al tener a Kiku a su lado, apoyándole; fue entonces que su corazón comenzó a verlo como algo más, alguien en quien apoyarse, prácticamente su otra mitad y con quien deseaba estar el resto de su existencia.

De ahí, comenzaba una nueva vida…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Okay, antes de que me odien, en mi defensa digo que hice lo que pude ;AA; uwu

Sin mucho que decir, todo lo dije ya arribita, tan solo espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura~ y que no haya quedado tan rarito XD

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! :) Algún comentario, critica constructiva, opinión, etc pueden hacerlo por un review n3n

¡Saludos! n-n


End file.
